The Girl You Never Knew
by ZombieSavior
Summary: This is a story about friendship but more importantly it's a story about tough love and brutal honesty.


**THE GIRL YOU NEVER KNEW**

**THINGS TO KNOW**

I own nothing

I'm salty about the amazing steroline friendship

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

AN-This is just an idea I've had for a while. It's not planned out so I'm not sure where I'm going. I will only continue if there is any interest.

**Chapter One=Getting In**

Wearing a pair of black harem pants and a black sports bra Bonnie dances around the empty dorm room putting her freshly folded laundry away. The first knock on the door goes unheard by Bonnie; she is lost in the hypnotizing voice of Ellie Goudling. The second knock scares the life out of her she jumps away from her dresser dropping her neatly folded panties and looks at the time it's 9:30 pm on a Saturday Caroline and Enzo are double dating with Elena and Damon. Jeremy just left who could this be?

"Oh good Gia hold on I'm coming!" Bonnie shouts as she makes her way to the door. Standing with a slouch leaning against the door way is none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh I'm sorry Stefan Caroline isn't here." Bonnie replies ready to close the door.

"I'm not here for Caroline "Stefan says whilst waiting to be invited in.

"Well Elena isn't here either" With that Bonnie goes to slam the door but Stefan is too fast he catches the door before it slams in his face.

"I know they all went out together" Insert awkward silence.

"Then why are you here? I don't have magic so I couldn't be of any use to you." Bonnie didn't mean to sound so bitter but it's becoming harder not to realize that her role in the Scooby Gang was the go to witch and without her magic she's not really a part of the gang anymore.

"Okay I deserve that" Stefan says hanging his head in shame before trying to push his way into the room. Once again Bonnie grabs the door and stops him.

"No really what do you want?" Of course he is much stronger than her but he doesn't want to force his way in he wants to be invited in.

"I can't just come and see my friend?" Stefan says with a genuine smile on his face.

"Wow is that what you consider me? A friend" Bonnie takes a step back she shakes her head and starts laughing a humorless laugh that carried more venom then glee.

"Yeah we never hang out we should change that" Stefan isn't dumb he knows she is mad as hell right now.

"Well-" Bonnie is cut off Stefan needs to reel this in before things get personal.

"Wait you don't consider me a friend?" Stefan is actually shocked by this. Yeah he has made mistakes but at the end of the day he considers them friends. No one's perfect.

"No you were the guy my best friend was dating we are associates." Bonnie is pretty much done at this point.

"Okay well Bonnie Bennett lets be friends. Let's get to know each other." There is a long silence before it all becomes clear to her.

"Oh I see. You lose Elena's attention so you move on to Caroline but now she is moving on, she's out dating again you feel left out so you thought way not try to be friends with Bonnie" See this is what he was trying to avoid things are getting personal.

"No that's not it at all-"This time Bonnie cuts him off.

"Then what is it. No one calls me to just talk no one hangs out with me besides Jeremy. The lot of you only even think about me when you need something and right now you need a replacement for Caroline. Sorry I'm not your girl." Again Bonnie attempts to shut the door but Stefan Salvatore is having none of that.

"Listen you are entitled to your opinion no matter how wrong it is. Now can I come in?" Bonnie pulls the door completely open as Stefan trys to walk in her left are stops him she looks him straight in the eyes and says,

"Before you come in you should know a few things I am not Elena I don't care about your man pain. I am not Caroline I am not going to sit up and gossip about all the mistakes Elena is making, or how bad Delena is that's not me. So if you want sympathy wait for Elena if you want to gossip about my best friend behind her back then wait for Caroline?" She moves her arm and turns away from the door heading back to her previous activity. Stefan walks in with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Gosh Bonnie I don't remember you being this vile."

With her signature definite chin lift and a raised eyebrow she replies "Guess you never really knew me."

**AN-I do know that this is a Stefonnie friendship story It will have some of that amazing Steroline friendship from the show. I will try to stay true to the show but no promises. So if you want to know what happens next just review.**


End file.
